


Fits

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Tickling, just a small response for twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: CEO of Alastor on twitter wanting to see Angel tickling Al, I came up with this quick little thing in response
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), mild
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Fits

Angels fingers skimmed along his outer ear making Alastor sigh, before finally retracting along with the weight on his chest. Al looked up from the words on his page to the familiar look on Angels face

“Don’t” Alastor looked at Angel as the other demons smile widened into a grin “don’t what Al” “Angel” he narrowed his eyes, not quite closing his book as he moved to push his back against the far side of the seat they’d been sharing

His voice was warning as the other demon moved to stretch forward and he lifted his book to keep some space between them. “You know what” his voice was already shaking slightly, anticipating what was about to happen. “I don’t know what your implying, Al”

Angel stretched out his top arm as if to resume petting Al’s ears only for him to instead change direction and use them to pin Alastors hands, his book now an effective block between them. “A-Angel” Al’s voice rose, cracking in warning as Angel smirked down at him

“Yes, sugar” but before Al could open his mouth to think of something, Angels lower arms took to his sides, mercilessly tickling his weak spot between his ribs. Alastor could do nothing but laugh in fits of giggles as Angels skilful fingers tickled along and between his ribs

He convulsed and tried his best to hold back his sounds of laughter but that only proceeded to further the sound of laughter as static grew high in the air. He could only laugh and laugh until his sides hurt and his sounds turned into high pitch giggles

Finally Angel had mercy as the sound drained from him and let him go, instead moving to once more settle down against his heaving chest, heavy book pinned between them

Al panted this time as Angel giggled quietly to himself “smiles isn’t smiling anymore, guess you aren’t fully dressed Al” with that suggestive tone Alastor turned red, just as Husk and Charlie rounded the corner

**Author's Note:**

> You can find both my new twitter accounts on my profile. My hazbin one is up and my personal will be up soon


End file.
